Manny's Secret Fearling
by VenomousViper
Summary: 600 years ago a Moon Beam shot down to e moon beam missed and struck a fearling by accident. the two collided to form something new. Will she join forces with Pitch or the guardians? What will the guardians think of her secret? Will jack finally have a spirit friend his age? No pairings,yet. rated M for Violence, sexual-torture, self-mutilation, possible eating disorder.
1. DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer: Because i totally forgot to do this.  
I do not own rise of the guardians nor do i own Guardians of childhood. i only the plot idea, and my OC thats it.


	2. Prelude

Rated: T for suggestive themes, possible self injury, eating disorder and neglect

Authors notes. I know we all hate those Stories with the OC character that is picture perfect, that all the men swoon over, and she fits right in perfectly. Well this is not one of them. I myself and EXTREMELY picky with OC Fanfics, well I'm picky with fanfics in general.

So on a side note my grammar is not the best, definitely not well enough to publish a book.

But I'm trying. So if you can hang in there, and give me a chance I'd appreciate it. I thought long and hard for 2 months before even attempting at this.

STORY PRELUDE .

600 years ago. A Moon Beam shot down to earth, seeing that the children are safe. Only this moon beam was a tad klutzy, like a toddler learning to balance and walk.

During this time Pitch was at his strongest, and at large. The guardians would take another 20 years before they would reach the point of being strong enough to defeat him.

Despite this fact, they are here to protect the children and that is what they did. Fighting the shadows and fearlings with all their might. Fear was spreading just as fast as the guardians could keep them off.

Pitch just found he could create fearlings not too long ago so this new found power was not perfected quite yet. Not being able to create large animals quite he was stuck creating shadows the size of a Mancoon Cat, Raccoons, the biggest at the moment bobcat.

This particular Fearling was in the form of a Black Cat, Half Calico, and half Mancoon. The fearling was on her way to visit a child sleeping in a cottage near by. When suddenly a moon beam struck her by accident. The two collided and formed something new.

A Girl Short and Pale Much like Tsar Lunaoff. Black Tribal stripes adorned her limbs, defined her cheek and collar bones. These markings where the same as the darker black shades she once had in her cat form. Sumular to that of McGee's Version of the Cheshire cat.

Her Lanky, sharp, defined features came from her true father, Quazmotis Pitchner Black.

Her hair a Raven Black with Shimmering Purple highlights Which glows in the moonlight.(simular to Pitch's fearlings in the movie)

hair in a fishtail braid, side swept bangs (Much Like Elsa's in the movie FROZEN) however her hair about 5 finches longer than Elsa's.

If you need a picture reference.. just coppy and paste the fallowing URLS int your browser

Reference to her hair

. /images/view;_ylt=AwrB8pEHaX9TmEYA2X2JzbkF;_ylu=X3oDMTIzZmtqMHVuBHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZANlMmIyMmZmMzE0NDk0ODA3NTgzYWFjMTdhN2JmYmYyMwRncG9zAzI2BGl0A2Jpbmc-?back=http%3A%2F% . %2Fyhs%2Fsearch%3F_adv_prop%3Dimage%26va%3Ddark%2Belsa%2Bdeviantart%26fr%3Dyhs-Elex-elex_v9%26ri%3D3%26hsimp%3Dyhs-elex_v9%26hspart%3DElex%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D26&w=600&h=898&imgurl= .com%2F736x%2Fb2%2Fd4%2Fd7% &rurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fpin%2F369365606910471493%2F&size=74.5KB&name=%3Cb%3EDark+Elsa%3C%2Fb%3E&p=dark+elsa+deviantart&oid=e2b22ff314494807583aac17a7bfbf23&fr2=&fr=yhs-Elex-elex_v9&tt=%3Cb%3EDark+Elsa%3C%2Fb%3E&b=0∋=96&no=26&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=11cf72kt2&sigb=14qlarv62&sigi=12d3bdu6j&sigt=10gtbi28e&sign=10gtbi28e&.crumb=4wmP0f9q38j&fr=yhs-Elex-elex_v9&hsimp=yhs-elex_v9&hspart=Elex

Reference to Her Skin

The Makings adorning her limbs were much like that of a tiger. however the up close looked much more like chery blossom tree branches, with glowing White (not pink) leaves.. sorry cant find a reference picture, you'll have to use your imagination.

Reference to her clothing... i imagine her wearing something similar to Zatanna Zatarra

. /images/view;_ylt=AwrB8p6JxH9T7FEAqOiJzbkF;_ylu=X3oDMTIzZ2k3MGJpBHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZANhODM5ZWQzMDZhZTM1ZGZjNzk2MDE4NzM1NjVhMTkxZQRncG9zAzEyBGl0A2Jpbmc-?back=http%3A%2F% . %2Fyhs%2Fsearch%3Fp%3Dzatanna%2Bjustice%2Bleague%26n%3D60%26ei%3Dutf-8%26y%3DSearch%26fr%3Dyhs-Elex-elex_v9%26fr2%3Dsb-top%26ri%3D129%26hsimp%3Dyhs-elex_v9%26hspart%3DElex%26spos%3D24%26nost%3D1%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D12&w=248&h=596&imgurl= .com%2Falbums%2Fyy132%2Fdcbloodlines% &rurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fblog%2Fzatanna-justice-league&size=24.3KB&name=%3Cb%3EZatanna+Justice+League%3C%2Fb%3E&p=zatanna+justice+league&oid=a839ed306ae35dfc79601873565a191e&fr2=sb-top&fr=yhs-Elex-elex_v9&tt=%3Cb%3EZatanna+Justice+League%3C%2Fb%3E&b=0∋=144&no=12&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=11ph67rgt&sigb=15u1fd2hb&sigi=135q9glge&sigt=10tb3f7t7&sign=10tb3f7t7&.crumb=4wmP0f9q38j&fr=yhs-Elex-elex_v9&fr2=sb-top&hsimp=yhs-elex_v9&hspart=Elex


	3. Who is She?

( i have reference URL's to what Chesh looks like in chapter 1"Prelude" now)

Rubbing the back of her head, dazed and confused.

"Where am I?" Sitting up she looked to her left and saw what looked like a 2 year old wearing an over sized pointed hat with a bell on the end.

Hoping she wasn't gong crazy she fallowed the little bugger and stopped when she saw the GIANT globe, with tons of lights.

With a built in digital clock, and calendar. 4:am, 11/20/2019

this can't be right.

oooh, what's this? Flipping a couple switched, pressed a few buttons, including a big red one underneath a small glass box. Knowing that whatever that button does is extremely important and probably should not have been pressed.

Within a few minutes she was graced with the presence of the Toothfairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, Sandman, and lastly Jack Frost.

"Bloody hell, there's no way pitch is at it already...Who's She?"

the girl stood there with a huge grin on her face that clearly stated she was extremely amused.

"?" formed out of gold sand

North stayed silent taking the situation that was at hand. He'd rather get the facts right before saying something stupid or making accusations. Waling over her turned the red button, and closed the glass box ontop of it once more. Now standing about 4 feet away from the black hair girl.

"Hello, I am Toothiana"

"Uh, hi?"

"Why'd you summon us all here?" an oversized bunny flailed his paint brush angrily.

"Oh, so that's what that button does"

And a silent Jack frost, fell off his staff Laughing his ass off. All because he knew this girl would drive bunny up a tree.

"Nice Aster, she woke from 5 year comma. I found her in a leaf pile"

"alright I'm out of here".

Jack was laughing like a child. But don't mistake it. He was very intuitive the current situation at their disposal. This girls black hair, gold eyes, and fading dress did not go unnoticed. She was obviously conspiring with Pitch. But Jack had no reason to hate her, she hadn't done anything wrong. You know except make a very very upset Bunnymund.

Tooth left, obviously already talking to her little fairies, and was busy.

Sandy asked politely to leave by showing a little kid with Z Z Z's over his head.. And received a slight nod from Jack, North, and the new girl.

"So you have a name?" boomed the voce a curious Russian man.

"seriously? Here I thought you'd kick me out after that charade I pulled, the names Terra, but go by Cheshire, apparently its what mortals have been referring me as."

"I'm North, and tis, 4:30 in morning, I'm sleeping in. Jack see her to a room, or the door"

"He kicking me out?" Chesh pointed to the Russian walking away from them.

"no, just tired. Its his way of saying your welcome to stay the night if you don't have a place to go"

"well I do, so I'll be on my way" Terra seemingly Evaporated, leaving behind a Cheshire like grin for a second before completely vanishing.

To Be Continued.

I'd continue with this, but I have to be up at 3am to work, and have to post this and head to bed.


	4. Every No Moon

Sorry for the extreme delay on the update. I found out that my average updates are usually every other week. I mist my last time due to my daughter being in the ICU, at Madison's Children's Hospital. For 2 days. (on my normal update day). Turns out one of the pill bottles in our house got tipped over by one of our 5 cats. And the cap on the bottle was not screwed on all the way. So my 1 year old thought my anti-psychotics were candy.

There was no permanent physical, nor psychological damage. "Thank god", not literally though I am not religious. Spiritual yes, but not religious. I am an Animist, aka I believe in Animism. It's similar to what Pocahontas believes in the first movie.

So on to the chapter, I am hopeful to update 2 chapters, this one and the next. But I may not get around to it.

Without Further or do, its on To the story.

DISCLAIMER RATING HAS CHANGED TO M-MATURE. Due to this chapter having sexual -torture sorry guys. (there is still no pairings)

I didn't plan this. So I'm sorry. For some sexual themes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

( I have reference URL's it o what Chesh looks like in chapter 1 now)

I suppose I could have spent one more night there. But I really don't feel like explaining myself in the morning.-Sigh-

for now I'll spend the night here.

She looked out at the Terrain in front her, compromising of a beautiful frozen over pond, trees within the background, and the gorgeous frozen waterfall near the forest clearing.

She didn't bother reading the name of the small town she was in. The frozen waterfall, is what drew her here. Apteral waterfalls are not supposed to freeze over, any moving water for that matter is not supposed to freeze.

Now in the middle of the small forest, she found a clearing. And sensed a familiar feeling similar to De ja vu. But couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging she decided to make her home for the night.

Looking around her to make sure no one is near. Dropping A seed dropped from her hand, walking back a couple feet and watching her magic do the rest.

A treehouse, in a literal sense sprout from the ground. The bark dark black like the shadows, and leaves glow white like the shine of the moon.

The sight of the tree is a constant reminder of whom her parents are, and how she constantly battles her internal feelings. At least she considers Pitch, and Tsar her fathers, in a sense.

After all if it were not for Manny she wouldn't have been granted freedom to walk on her own, and do as she pleases, yet if it were not for pitch being able to create Fearings she would never have existed. One father caring and comforting, the other resenting her.

Authors notes(if you want a visual of Cheshire's home copy and past the URL below into your browser)

.

End of authors notes

"-sigh- home again, home again, Jigidy Jig. Hehe. This'll do for now."

walking in she layed on her bed made from shadows. Looking out at the moon MIM, through the window near her bedside. She wondered Why she was here in the first place.

Knowing she'll never fit in with the guardians, knowing that she'll never join Forces with Pitch, as well as never truly being a good person. Always Lost, and never truly belonging to one place. As well as knowing its only a matter of time before Pitch finds her, again. After all Tonight is a full moon. somehow every night between the Fullmoon and The newmoon comes out pitch finds her. Every night, the night where Manny can not see, talk, or protect the earth. The one night he takes off out of the month.

Staring out at the moon she leher thoughts drag on and drifther to sleep her.

Meanwhile at the NorthPole.

North found himself not being able to go back to sleep. After the turn of events that went down. He found himself wondering where the girl ran off to, and how she had a place to stay if she has been in a comma for a while. He hoped for Jack to be able to gain a friend his age, you know a spirit friend, not human. For the main reason being that a mortal life time will fly by in a blink compared to that of a spirit. He wanted Jack to find some one his age he can relate to, andhopefully be long friends much like the guardians are. Despite not being able to see each other very often, and the quarrels they have. They do get along well, and are always there when they need each other, even if they need to talk after a stressful night.

North got up, heading towards the kitchen to make some Chamomile Tea in hopes to calm his nerves. Surprise to see Jack sitting there eating Some Lime jellow, and teapot on the stove.

"I can't sleep either. And I heard you tossing and tearning, thought you might not be able to sleep either, so I put some tea on for you. Most people don't know but I have excellent hearing you know."

Jack looked at him a Giant smile, but this one was Genuine sincerity, not the normal mischievous one that was so iconic to him. North noticed on further exception that jack obviously just got out of bed as well. Seeing him sporting a long white mens nightgown. Much like what the unmarried, poor children would wear to bed during the early 17th century. Seeing this Made North assume that a part of him never really did change from the time he was Jack Overland. His values, morals were obviously dated, as well as his clothing style choice. Besides the blue hoodie. That strange blue hoodie that everyone wondered where her got it. It put a smile to norths face seeing this. It took him back, way back. Its hard to come by a spirit who doesn't adapt to the change in times, attitude, clothing, and morals wise. Many spirits change with time. Jack however did not. He was true to himself.

Something North loved about the kid.

"odd food combination you have there" North said as poured his Tea, and sat down across the table from Jack.

"Think So? I remember my mother poking fun of the things I ate. " Jacks mischievous grin quickly faded when talking about the past.

"Try these instead" The older gentlemen handed Jack some scones to go with he tea. You know Mrs.. Clause pokes fun of how I dip them in my tea, or coffee.

"North.. Should I go look for her? Terra I mean. Something tells me she was lying when we asked if she had place to stay."

"I got the same vibe. However we must respect the girls privacy. We will look for her in the morning."

"guess your right. North I'm going to head out okay."

"not staying tonight? You are welcome to stay in your bedroom "

"its just not the same, 300 years of sleeping on the ground, and in the trees. Makes it your preferred choice. Not to mention the fresh air, and birds singing you to sleep,. You should try it some time"

North may seem goofy, and irresponsible at times. But this did not change that he was very perceptive. He noticed how talking about the outdoors put a smile on his face, and in a sense, made him glow. Perhaps his powers felt happy as well. Who knows? But who's to argue with kid who feels happier outdoors.

"sleep well Jack, I wont be joining you in looking for Chesh, so go ahead bring her over if you do find her."

with one last smile Jack flew out the window.

Jack new burgess like the back his hand, and knew Lake, and forest clearing even better. So when flying down to his lake and noticed a random tree in the normal forest clearing it raised suspicion. But he did not think much of it, after all there are Nature spirits who do such things every now and then. The one thing that did spark some curiosity however was the fact that it was growing, and glowing white leaves were forming.

The white haired spirit sat on the very top branch of a tree, nearest to the clearing. He watched in awe, as the glowing black, and white tree formed under the bright full moon.

His Jaw dropped once he noticed what was forming in the tree, no, what was part of the tree. "It's, a house?"

Jack stood up with the intention of swooping down in order to check the place out. But stopped once he noticed That stairs were forming as Cheshire walked up to the tree house.

"Guess you really do have a place to stay huh Kitty Cat?" Jack then sat down and watched the Glowing full moon. Within in seconds he fell strait asleep. No wondering thoughts at all.

North has been insisting he stayed the night in a bed for almost 2 months now. And he missed the fresh air.

Jack did not sleep long, especially since he had a very rude awakening. But he slept better than he had in years. So at the moment he was very wide awake, and refreshed.

Along with a sense of mayhem sparking inside him. He wanted to play some pranks. And have a little fun today.

Seeing her pinned by pitch was not something he expected.

Back inside the tree house, (Before the above scene plays out)

Waking up bright and early Cheshire decided to go and fetch some berries, dandelion leaves, honeysuckles, and hopefully some fruit like blue berries, or apples. However doubtful that was since it was a small forest, and finding a apple tree or blue berry bush was unlikely. You see Cheshire is a Fruitarian.

Walking out the door she looked to the sky and sighed. Knowing to be on guard for the next 24 hours. She's almost come accustom to Pitches, unfriendly visits. But no matter how used to to them she gets, she could never prepare herself for this.

She never did make it deeper into the forest in order to collect her breakfast.

Pitch formed out of the tree's shadow under the steps to her new home just as she reached the last step.

"Hello, daughter." The words spewed out with disgust.

"What do YOU you want?"

"you know what I want, I want that moonbeam out of you, I want you back to the fearling you were."

"The experiments you have done on me 400 years ago were not enough for you?"

"No" the look on his face grimacing

"Get over it Pitch, its not happening. Even if I were a fearling again. I have a taste of freedom now and I am NEVER adhering to your rules, requests nor joining your side. But that's not what bothers you is it? Its the fact that your preciously little fearling became one with your enemy, Manny. I'm part of him as well. And you just can't stand that, can you?"

"And you see deer, that's the problem. What I want is you GONE, but since that can't happen"

"Here comes the knife..." And just Like that a knife stabbed through her hands pinning her to the tree. One of pitches hands keeping her wrists in place to ensure she doesn't move.

His Sand Keeping her legs firmly in place.

"What're you doing..."Mouth muffled with sand, a hand pushing her clothes out of the way, and thrusting his length inside her.

This all happened in a few short seconds, with no time to react, and nothing to be done.

Pitch was stronger, as well as more experienced. Try as she may there is no way she can escape him. You see her shadow powers are useless against pitch, her Moon magic was not strong enough. This she knew from experience. But she tried anyways...

Just then Jack woke up, and saw pitch facing Cheshire's tree, and Random Branches starting to grow out, but stopping shortly before reaching Pitch. His first thought was that Cheshire and pitch were conspiring together. They do look quite alike after all.

So he had every intention of fighting them, and stopping whatever their plan was.

But on closer expectation he noticed that Cheshire was the one in trouble.

With a swift move lasting less than a second, pitch pulled out, fixed her clothes, and disappeared into the shadows.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

-Gasp- The Branches that went out instantly Turned white, and created a dome like thing, encasing her inside, and Jack out.

"g,go away!" You can hear the pain, fear, and tears in her voice

"No. You sound hurt, and I am not going anywhere until I know you are okay."

Fixing her white leotard, and brushing off her Black Penguin tailed coat. Tipping her Black heals over to make sure all of pitch's sand was out. Pitting the shoes back on that has an appearance of molding into the ground, much like pitch's wardrobe. (i picture her looking like Zatanna Zatarra, i have refernces URL's to what Chesh looks like in chapter 1 "Prelude"now)

And Wiping away her tears.

While she did all of this, the branches slowly turned back to its former self, black with glowing white leaves.

Knocking on the wood, as if it were a door. "Can I come in?"

the branches folded back into the tree, revealing Cheshire.

"I appreciate your condolences Jack but I do not need your comfort, nor your help." she spoke as she stepped out, stood beside him and turned to face the tree.

Lifting her arm up, she drew the tree back, changing it back to a seedling.

"Whoa" Now that was cool

"Yeah, it really is. I assume you are here to make me come back with you?"

Scratching nervously at his neck " uh, not really. This forest is kind of where I have been sleeping the past 310 years. But North did mention something like that"

"ooh, goody. Interrogation, and questioning." She said with a sly, mischievous, Cheshire like grin.

"hehe, Yep."

"and if I decline"

"Santa will shove you in a sack, toss it through a magic portal, and force you there" Jack said in a very serious, unforgiving, irritated tone.

"sounds, annoying."

Authors notes

sorry for the short chapter.

i'll try to post the next one tonight, or tomorrow.


	5. Interrogation

Authors notes: sorry my ex's mother (my daughters grandmother) wished to visit my daughter today. so i had to postpone this chapter till today. luckely i had some extra time before work

on to this chapter 

"hey Jack have ever travel by shadow?"

raising one eyebrow with suspicion" No, But isn't that the Boogeyman's kind of thing?"

"yea guess it is. But have you ever wondered what it would be like?"

"I suppose I never gave it much thought. But I always wondered how it worked"

A Huge mischievous grin plastered on Terras face. "You're about to find out" As she pointed down to the ground. Jacks eyes fallowed her hand to see what she was pointing to.

"Chech What're you doing?" Looking down to see that he was slowly being covered.

"Were heading to the pole for some lovely Q & A"

"But I thought you were a Nature spirit, not, not? Who are you?" For a split second jack felt stupid, and betrayed. Even though he had no reason to feel this way. Maybe she was conspiring with pitch, perhaps she's just a psycho who enjoys pain. That would explain why she acted so calm, and collected after left. Either that or she can put a really good act.

"I know what you're thinking. And all the answers will be explained now" and that's when they popped up at the northerly through the shadow of the globe.

Cheshire was not expecting a group interrogation. She assumed it'd be just Jack, North, and her. But the whole gang joined in. Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny were here too. And they All just saw her come up through the floor.

Well, Bunny's the only one she was worried about. He's stubborn and he has a major case of selective hearing. A very one tracked bunny-mind if you ask me.

"Crikey, Manny is kidding right" as bunny points to large crystal shaped like Terra Sol Lunaoff-Black.

"Bunny, we don't question Manny" the toothfairy sounded astonished at Aster.

"for once I'm with Bunny."

-Clink- sandy's glass dropped to the floor. Stunned to hear this from the winter sprite.

"Jack, we must give girl a chance" the Russian accent hung thick in his voice.

"I'm all for her joining but we need answers. She just brought me here in a shadow. Well I don't even know what to think right now."

"Wow. By all means don't throw a party like you did for jack. Thanks, but no thanks. I am not interested in joining your little click of save the day super hero's."

"Well, that settles everything, Mate."

"Then, I'll be taking my leave." Chesh was half way through the floor when she was jerked away.

"No! I need answers Terra. Sorry, but after this morning I am not in the mood for playing nice. I NEED to know if your with us or against us."

"uh, okay. Neither. I hate Pitch, and I'm not interested in fighting either. Can I go now?"

"no, not this time."

"Jack enough!"

"No Tooth. I trusted her. I want to know why Manny wants to her to be a guardian, I want to know why she can control Shadows, Why she has gold eyes, why her hair resembles pitches. WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE PITCH! How can we be sure we can trust you."

Wincing she decided to bite back " Let go of me!" Using her black and white nature powers, she formed a staff of Black wood. The top of it had a circle.

Authors notes in parentheses (Like Yamuraiha's staff in the show -Magi:The Kingdom Of Magic-, look it up for t reference)

Within the circle showed the moon's Cycle.

Right now pure black due to No moon today, tomorrow it'll be Pure White it'll be a New Moon. The wood glowing black and purple much like Pitch's sand.

She jabbed him in the gut to get him away from her.

"FINE, I'll answer whatever questions you want. However. If it happens to cut into my personal life then I am NOT obligated to answer."

"You okay with at, mate?"

Jack coming to conclusions that this was the first time he just snapped on someone, and was stunned." yea. I am sorry about that. I was out of line."

"How' do you have pitch's power" asked the snowy sprite.

"-Gasp- Did Pitch cheat on Mothernature? Are you related to him?"

"vwhy Don you want to be guardian?"

Sandy decided to listen first, ask later.

"Pitch is my father, No he did not cheat on Mother Nature. I was a fearling until A Moonbeam struck me. And gave me my freedom. I was created by pitch, but granted, my own life, and freedom my Tsar.

In a sense, Manny, and Pitch are both my fathers... My Full Name is Terra Sol Lunaoff-Black. Terra is latten for earth, and Sol is Latten for The sun.

I have Pitches powers because in a sense I am his daughter. To make it simpler I am 75% pitch, and 25% MIM.

I do not want to Be a guardian because I battle with my inner demons on a daily bases. I fight my very assistance to not be a bad person. But it is a part of me, its who I am. I do bad things, and the worst part of it is that I enjoy doing them." Her eyes starting to tear up, because she always assumed once they found the truth they would not like her any more.

"May I take my leave now? Or am I still going to be interrogated?"

"Sandy created a couple pictures, him fallowing the northern lights, himself flying over a kids tree house, the face of pitch, a snowflake and a question mark-"

"Why I was with pitch and Jack by my house? Pitch hates me. Hates that a part of me is made from Tsar. But he can't kill me, not without losing all his powers. Ever wonder why no kids had nightmares at all for the past 5 years? I was in a comma. Closest to death as you can get. And Pitch was not strong enough. Anyways. My so called -father- likes to tick me off, and try to get me upset, torture for a lack of word choices for it. He comes to visit me once a month. And that was today And it Turns out I made my home near Jacks Lake. I am sorry about that by the way."

"are we good?" no response... "Alright well, I'll be home. If you need me call jack he knows where I'll be... And I am still declining your offer to be on your squad of super hero's." 


End file.
